Chocolate crisis
by arvinsharifzadeh
Summary: When Simba and Nala ate the chocolate, Nala got sick. Note, this was a collaboration between me and CliffordxLion King member as roleplay.
At the Prideland, Simba and Nala are taking a walk around the Savannah. Soon, Simba found something.

Simba said, "Hey, Nala! Check this out!"

Nala said, "What is it Simba?"

Simba said, "I don't know...Seems like food, though..."

Nala said, "It not meat. It not fruit. I think we should show it to Rafiki."

Simba said, "Okay. Now which of us should carry it?"

Nala said, "Well, since I'm a girl, you carry it. I'll lead you to Rafiki."

Simba said, "Okay."

Simba grabs the weird food with his mouth and they both went to Rafiki house.

Nala said, "Hey Rafiki, can you help us with something?"

Rafiki said, "Anything for you, cubs! What is the matter?"

Nala said, "We found this strange food. You know what it is?"

Rafiki said, "Hmmm...This is very peculiar..."

Nala said, "Could you run some test on it?"

Rafiki said, "Of course I can."

So Rafiki took the weird food to his lab to do some test. After several testimony, he came back with the result.

Nala said, "So, what is it?"

Rafiki said, "Ah, I never thought I would see one of these. This is a chocolate bar, cubs."

Nala said, "Chocolate. Is it good?"

Rafiki said, "Yes. Wanna try it? It won't harm you..."

Nala said, "Okay."

So Nala ate the chocolate.

Nala said, "Hmm, it taste good. Try it Simba."

Simba said, "Sure."

Simba also ate a piece of a chocolate bar.

Simba said, "Man, this is awesome!"

Nala said, "Where can you find some more?"

Rafiki said, "Hmm...Let me think about that."

As Rafiki was figuring out where the chocolate came from, Nala tummy was hurting.

Nala said, "Uh Simba, my tummy hurt."

Simba said, "How bad is it?"

Nala said, "I don't know. I feel like I'm gonna throw up."

Nala quickly rush to the tall grass and she threw up.

Simba gasped and said, "Rafiki! Come quickly! Nala just got sick!"

Rafiki said, "What?"

Nala said, "Rafiki, what happened to me?"

Rafiki said, "Ah, I did not expect this...It seems that eating this chocolate bar maybe wasn't the best idea..."

Nala said, "Simba, can you take me home? I don't feel so good."

Simba said, "Sure thing, Nala. Wanna ride on my back?"

Nala said, "Sure."

So Simba took Nala back home. Sarafina saw Nala riding on Simba's back.

Sarafina said, "Simba, what happen to Nala?"

Simba said, "She ate something and got sick."

Sarafina gasped and said, "What did she eat?"

Simba said, "Rafiki called it a "chocolate bar"..."

Sarafina gasped and said, "That chocolate is poison. Why didn't he tell you that?"

Simba said, " Ask him. Isn't he supposed to be our healer?"

Sarafina sighed and said, "How much chocolate did she eat?"

Simba said, "Not a whole lot..."

Sarafina said, "Well, as long she didn't eat a lot, she'll be fine until tomorrow."

Simba said, "Well, that's a relief..."

Nala said, "Simba, could you do me a favor?"

Simba said, "Anything for you, Nala."

Nala said, "I need you to avenge me."

Simba said, "But Nala, you're going to be fine..."

Nala said, "That not what I meant. I need you to find that chocolate and shove it to Rafiki throat."

Simba said, "Promise I won't get in trouble with Mom and Dad?"

Nala said, "Don't worry, I'll blame Scar."

Simba said, "Heh heh...Perfect."

Nala said, "Here's what you can do, take this rock and hit Scar on the head and take him to Rafiki house. Then hit Rafiki with the rock and then have Scar hold the chocolate put his paws on Rafiki's mouth. When they both wake up, Rafiki will realized what Scar was doing."

Simba said, "Hmm...Okay...But what if Uncle Scar figures me out? Aside from you, he's probably the smartest lion I know."

Nala said, "I found this Hyneas pelt. Wear it and he'll never know it you."

Simba said, "Perfect! Thanks, Nala!"

Simba puts on the pelt and goes off to see Scar. When Simba got to Priderock, he grabbed a rock and threw it on Scar head, causing him to faint.

Simba said, "Yes!"

He tosses the pelt aside and grabs Scar by the tail, dragging him along the ground. Soon, he carefully took it to Rafiki house. Later, he grabbed another rock and threw it on Rafiki head.

Rafiki said, "AH!"

Rafiki drops to the bark of the tree floor unconscious.

Simba said, "All right!"

Simba shoves the chocolate bar down Rafiki's throat, then arranges the scene so it looks as if Scar did the deed.

Simba said, "There, all taken care of."

Simba hops out of the tree and runs back to Pride Rock.

Later in the night, Scar and Rafiki woke up and Rafiki saw Scar giving him the chocolate.

Rafiki said, "Hey, what do you think you are doing, you crazy nut?"

Scar said, "Why am I even here? Did you drag me here for some ridiculous shaman rite, you foolish primate?"

Rafiki said, "You're getting' it now, Scar!"

Rafiki bashes Scar on the head with his stick. Scar quickly claw at Rafiki and they both started to attack each other. Later, Mufasa came to the rescue. He stopped the two from fighting.

Mufasa said, "Hey, knock it off you two."

Rafiki said, "Mufasa."

Scar said, "Brother."

Mufasa said, "Scar, Rafiki, what is going on?"

Scar said, "Rafiki kidnapped me for some crazy scam to kill him."

Rafiki said, "What? No I didn't. He tried to kill me with a chocolate by shoving it down my throat."

Mufasa said, "Hmm...Odd...Do you remember what last happened before you woke up?"

Scar said, "No, not really."

Rafiki said, "The only thing that happened is that a rock hit us."

Mufasa said, "Interesting...Do either of you have any idea who may have thrown the rock?"

Scar said, "No."

Rafiki said, "Not really."

Mufasa said, "Hmm...I may be going out on a limb here, but have either of you seen Simba or Nala today?"

Rafiki said, "I saw Simba and Nala this morning. They came in with a piece of chocolate bar they found."

Mufasa said, "And what is a chocolate bar, Rafiki?"

Rafiki said, "It a sweet that was made from coco bean. I gave them each a piece of the chocolate bar. Later, Nala got sick and threw up. Simba took her home."

Mufasa said, "Hmm...I think I know what's going on now..."

So Mufasa went back to Pride Rock to see Simba.

Mufasa said, "Simba!"

Simba said, "Hi, Dad! What's going on?"

Mufasa said, "Is Nala alright?"

Mufasa said, "She's doing pretty well, yeah. Sarafina says she'll be fine by tomorrow."

Mufasa said, "Hmm, Simba did you threw a rock at Scar and Rafiki?"

Simba said, "Uh...What rock throwing?"

Mufasa said, "The rock you threw this morning."

Simba said, "What rock? I see a ton of rocks here..."

Mufasa was still confused so he went over to Sarafina. Simba follow him.

Mufasa said, "Sarafina!"

Sarafina said, "Hello Mufasa, what is it?"

Mufasa said, "Sarafina, I want to talk to you about something. Scar and Rafiki have both blamed each other for an unfortunate incident taking place in Rafiki's tree. Both claim to have been knocked out when someone threw a rock at them, Scar believes Rafiki kidnapped him, and Rafiki's accusing Scar of attempt to shove a chocolate bar down his throat, the same chocolate bar he gave your daughter. Do you have any idea what might have happened?

Sarafina said, "I'm not sure. Nala got sick and Simba brought her back here. I think I heard Nala telling Simba to get revenge by hitting Scar and Rafiki with a rock and shoving the chocolate in his mouth. I thought the children were just playing, but I didn't know that it was gonna happen."

Mufasa said, "WHAT!"

Mufasa then turned to Simba furiously.

Simba said, "Uh, Dad...Heh heh...It was Nala's idea, I swear! I worried about getting in trouble, she's the one who told me to throw rocks at them!"

Nala said, "Mufasa, don't blame me. Rafiki was the one who says that chocolate can't harm us. He was suppose to heal us, but instead he tried to kill me."

Mufasa was shocked and said, "Nala...Is this true?"

Nala said, "Yeah. Rafiki lied to me and Simba."

Mufasa said, "I've known Rafiki for years...This is very unlike him..."

Nala said, "Maybe he worked so hard and he didn't know what he was doing."

Mufasa said, "That sounds reasonable...Now you two stay in the cave. Rafiki and I need to talk..."

So Mufasa went back to Rafiki house.

Mufasa said, "Rafiki? Can we talk?"

Rafiki said, "Sure! Anything, Mufasa. What is the problem?"

Mufasa said, "Why did you gave Simba and Nala a piece of the chocolate bar.?"

Rafiki said, "I did not believe it would harm them. I am deeply sorry, Mufasa."

Mufasa forgives him and gave him the pat on the back.

Rafiki said, "Go to them, Mufasa. They need you more than I do."

Mufasa nodded and he went back to Pride Rock.

Mufasa said, "Simba, Nala, Rafiki and I had a talk. He's very sorry, and from now on, he'll test any unusual food on himself first."

Nala said, "Thanks Mufasa and we're sorry too."

Simba said, "Yeah. We didn't mean to make Rafiki or Uncle Scar so upset."

Mufasa forgives them and things are now back to normal.

The End.


End file.
